indiefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Primadonna
Primadonna é uma canção gravada por Marina And The Diamonds, retirada de seu segundo álbum de estúdio, Electra Heart, e lançada como o primeiro single do projeto. Desenvolvimento e conceito No dia 8 de fevereiro de 2012, Diamandis escreveu em sua conta oficial no Twitter a seguinte mensagem: "1º single será anunciado amanhã, diamonds. <3". No dia seguinte, como já havia adiantado, foram revelados o título e a data de lançamento do single, através da seguinte mensagem: "1º SINGLE = ♡ P R I M A D O N N A ♡" e "DATA DE LANÇAMENTO: 1 6 . 0 4 . 1 2". A canção foi oficialmente liberada mais de um mês depois, no dia 12 de março de 2012, em uma premiere na BBC Radio 1, e disponibilizada para download 8 dias depois. Em uma entrevista, Marina falou sobre o conceito da canção: "Ela fala sobre não precisar de ninguém quando se trata do amor — quando a sua motivação é viver para ser adorada. Normalmente, as garotas se sentem assim quando não são admiradas em um relacionamento. A inspiração para a canção veio de um ex-namorado. Ele achava engraçado o fato de eu ser uma mega rainha do drama, que estava sempre falando 'amor mundial' isso, 'amor mundial' aquilo! Ele me chamava de Prima Donna. Eu adorava isso, mas ao mesmo tempo odiava. É como dizem: 'Você só odeia nos outros o que você odeia em si mesmo'. Por isso, eu tive a ideia de canalizar essa personagem bastante conhecida, mas meio indesejável, em uma canção pop. É como diz o ditado (que eu acabei de inventar): 'Você sempre quer ser alguém ou quer datar alguém ao menos uma vez na vida." Videoclipe O videoclipe de Primadonna foi liberado oficialmente pela cantora através de sua conta no YouTube no dia 12 de março de 2012, horas depois da canção ter sido lançada na rádio britânica BBC Radio 1. O video foi dirigido por Casper Balslev e filmado em Copenhagen, na Dinamarca. Foi lançado como a quarta parte de uma série de videos que foram lançados para divulgar Electra Heart. center|450px Letra Primadonna girl, yeah All I ever wanted was the world I can't help that I need it all The primadonna life, the rise, the fall You say that I'm kinda difficult But it's always someone else's fault Got you wrapped around my finger, babe You can count on me to misbehave Primadonna girl, Would you do anything for me? Buy a big diamond ring for me? Would you get down on your knees for me? Pop that pretty question right now, baby Beauty queen on a silver screen Living life like I'm in a dream I know I've got a big ego I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though And it's sad to the core, core, core Every day's such a chore, chore, chore When you give, I want more, more, more I wanna be adored Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah All I ever wanted was the world I can't help that I need it all The primadonna life, the rise, the fall You say that I'm kinda difficult But it's always someone else's fault Got you wrapped around my finger, babe You can count on me to misbehave Primadonna girl, Fill the void up with celluloid Take a picture, I'm with the boys Get what I want cause I ask for it Not because I'm really that deserving of it Living life like I'm in a play In the limelight I want to stay I know I've got a big ego I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though Going up, going down, down, down Anything for the crown, crown, crown When the light's dimming down, down, down I spin around Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah All I ever wanted was the world I can't help that I need it all The primadonna life, the rise, the fall You say that I'm kinda difficult But it's always someone else's fault Got you wrapped around my finger, babe You can count on me to misbehave Primadonna girl, All I ever wanted was the world I can't help that I need it all The primadonna life, the rise, the fall You say that I'm kinda difficult But it's always someone else's fault Got you wrapped around my finger, babe You can count on me to misbehave Primadonna girl Categoria:Marina And The Diamonds Categoria:Singles Categoria:Electra Heart Categoria:Álbuns